Pizza With A Friend
by daisyb10
Summary: Cameron plans an Easter dinner party for the team to try and mend the strained relationship between House and his ducklings after House's attempt to fake cancer. Will it be a disaster or a night to remember? A gentle M, fluffy at times, and very romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It is a rather unhappy set of circumstances that led to this story being posted earlier than I had planned. Some of you may have seen or read this on August 20/07 as an untitled story; unfortunately, or in retrospect, fortunately, I did not see the posting. But thanks to the quick actions of two of my friends, my _stolen_ story was deleted from this site.

I dedicate "Pizza With A Friend" to **CausticChick** and to **whoKMH**. Thank you.

o0o0o

_**Pizza With A Friend**_

Chapter 1

Cameron loved holidays and Easter was one of her favourites. It was a time of re-birth. Spring was in the air, the daffodils and scillas carpeted the countryside and fat robins played tug-of-war with stubborn earthworms.

One of Cameron's favourite childhood memories was of her Dad; every Easter he would dress up in a bunny costume and deliver baskets of chocolates and candies to her and her siblings. Even when she went away to college and med school, a parcel would always arrive on her doorstep from the "Easter Bunny"; it was a family tradition that ended when her father passed away two years ago.

Although she was always the first one in the office each morning, Cameron came in extra early today so that everything would be ready before House arrived.

The upper cupboards in their kitchen area were adorned with honeycomb bunnies; she'd draped pink and purple pastel crepe ribbon around the doors, little plush chicks sat on the corners of the bookcase and mini Easter baskets stuffed with jelly beans sat on everyone's desks along with an invitation to Easter dinner at her apartment tomorrow night.

The plush bunny centrepiece on their conference table was the final touch. He looked so forlorn holding an empty wicker basket that Cameron had to laugh.

"I'll help you out, Mr. Bunny …" she said lining the basket with bright pink Easter grass. "Now for the fun part." Cameron reached into her tote and pulled out bag after bag of candy, "let's see, we have jelly beans, marshmallow bunnies, chocolate bunnies, panned eggs and gummy rabbits …." Cameron filled the basket and then stepped back to admire her handiwork. _Everything's perfect_.

She'd just finished making the coffee when House ambled through the door. "Morning Cameron … whoa … what happened …" smirked House "it looks like a deranged rabbit went on a rampage in our office … where's my coffee?"

"I was just trying to make things a little nicer around here, but I can see that I wasted my time …Here … "Cameron glared as she shoved House's red mug into his hand, "get your own damn coffee …"

_Hmmm … that's not a good start to the day… _thought House.

**tbc …**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

House watched Cameron storm down the hall and then limped over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

_Ever since Cameron kissed me, things have gone from bad to worse …_

The "bad" started last fall when Tritter came into his life. Each event, the investigation, the forged prescriptions, his detox, the trial and rehab slowly took its toll on House's relationship with his ducklings. He could see the disappointment in their faces and hear the contempt in their voices. They were always challenging him, but not in a good way; their confidence in House was shaken. They no longer trusted in him or his judgment.

The deterioration to "worse" happened two weeks ago. After desperately, and successfully, trying to disprove House's diagnosis of terminal brain cancer, his team discovered that House had been faking the illness in order to take part in a drug trial at Massachusetts General. The study was designed to treat brain cancer patients for depression and involved the implantation of drug-releasing microchips into the pleasure centres of the brain. The emotional rollercoaster ride that House sent them on, all for the sake of a fix was the last straw as far as the ducklings were concerned.

Since then, House and his team rarely talked about anything other than work. Foreman and Chase had made no attempt to hide their anger at him, and Cameron … well, she said very little, but her silence spoke volumes to House.

House didn't care that much about Foreman and Chase's opinions of him. They thought of him as a desperate drug addict and House did nothing to correct the assumption; it was none of their business as far as he was concerned.

But Cameron's opinion _did_ matter to him.

He didn't know what was going on with Cameron; sometimes she was sweet and sensitive like this morning, but lately she had become bold and flirtatious and unfortunately he was not the recipient of her ardour.

Chase was, or so he thought.

His suspicions were confirmed the other day when he caught the two of them going at it hot and heavy in the supply room. At first it amused House, but the more he thought about it the sadder he became; he'd never had the guts to tell Cameron how much he wanted her and now it was probably too late.

But her kiss … it was the one thing that gave him hope.

Sure she was just using it as a ruse to collect some of his blood, but when they kissed, something happened.

House couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew Cameron felt it too …

o0o0o

_Why do I let him get to me … I should have known that he'd make some dumb remark about my Easter decorations …I don't need House, I have a great relationship with Chase … all the sex I want with no strings attached … what could be better than that?_

A lot_ …_ Cameron thought as she splashed cold water on her face to hold back the tears she didn't want to fall.

_Every since I kissed House, things have gone from bad to worse._

Cameron sensed that Chase was becoming disenchanted with their arrangement and truthfully, so was she.

In the beginning they were circumspect, meeting three or four nights a week at her apartment, but lately things had begun to spin out of control. Cameron had lost all interest in sleepovers with Chase; they bored her to tears.

But sex at work … that was a different story.

Chase was becoming increasingly suspicious of Cameron's motives for their escapades at work; he accused her of using him to make House jealous and deep down she knew he was right. She had never gotten over House and the kiss only re-ignited feelings she thought were long gone.

Sex with Chase was adequate, if uninspiring.

Like many men, Chase was quick to "spring" into action. He had little interest in foreplay and didn't even seem to notice or care whether she was satisfied by their lovemaking. Once he was done, things were over and he frequently fell asleep immediately after his climax, leaving Cameron staring at the ceiling, having to take matters into her own hands. More and more she found herself fantasizing about House as they made love, imagining how his strong hands would feel caressing her body in all the right places.

Even the kisses Chase gave paled in comparison to her kiss with House. She longed to feel his lips again; the way they brushed softly over hers, the feel of his scruff on her skin and the taste of his tongue, dancing with hers, for that brief magical moment.

Nothing would ever be the same again. The handwriting was on the wall for her and Chase; it would soon be over. But did she still have a chance with House?

Her plan to make him jealous, albeit a subconscious plan, didn't work.

House had walked in on her and Chase as they kissed and undressed each other in the supply room and he didn't say a word.

There was no mocking, no anger and no jealousy.

It was the worst possibly reaction. Nothing.

Cameron looked in the mirror, as she freshened up her make-up. _I can't make things better between us if I hide in here all day_ … she thought, _he's never going to come to dinner if he thinks I'm mad at him … I'm an idiot …_ Cameron smiled when she caught herself using one of House's favourite expressions.

As she walked back to the diagnostics office, Cameron remembered their kiss.

It was the one thing that gave her hope.

It was magic … and she knew House felt it too.

**tbc ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

House sat at his desk, coffee in hand, absentmindedly popping jelly beans from his Easter basket into his mouth. He picked up Cameron's dinner invitation and read it again.

_What an ass I am … after everything that's happened, she still wants to invite me to dinner … and I had to make fun of her Easter decorations. _

_Why? Am I that big of a jerk that I get my jollies by making Cameron unhappy every chance that I get? … Could Wilson be right? … Do I really try to drive away everyone that cares about me?_

House could hear Cameron talking with Chase and Foreman; he couldn't bother getting up and yelled, "Chase, Foreman, clinic, now ... Cameron …in my office." The room grew quiet; the only sound was that of Cameron knocking hesitantly on House's door.

"Yes House …" House knew that the time had come. If he truly wanted Cameron he would have to do something about it and fast.

"Cameron we need to talk … sit down. I want to apologize for my wisecrack about the Easter decorations. It was a mean thing to say to you. I hope you'll forgive me." House got up from behind his desk and sat in the chair beside Cameron.

"House, I'm sorry too. I over-reacted … again." Cameron smiled faintly. "You were just joking. I know that now."

"While you were out, I thought about why I act the way I do …"

"House please, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I know that Cameron, but I want to … it's important for me to say this … "

"All right." Cameron said quietly.

"I'm just not used to people doing "nice" things for me, like giving me this basket of candy or inviting me to dinner … it makes me uncomfortable and then instead of saying "thank you" like any other normal human being, I make some smartass remark and piss people off so they'll never try to be nice to me again … pretty sick, huh?" House looked into Cameron's eyes.

"Thank you for my gift and this …" House said holding up his invitation. "I'll understand if you want to take it back, but I would love to come to dinner tomorrow, if I'm still invited?"

"Is five o'clock all right with you?"

"I'll be there … thank you Allison." Cameron smiled.

_He's called me Allison._

"You're welcome …Greg …" House smiled. _She called me Greg._

**tbc ... **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"… and I just need your signature on these letters I wrote for you …" Cameron placed the papers in front of House.

"Okay, but I don't mind if you fake my signature … "grinned House, "not that I care, but just out of curiosity, what am I signing?"

"You're turning down lecture requests."

"Good call … I wouldn't want to actually have to _speak_ to people, would I? I'm sure that I wrote a very gracious refusal." House said, handing back the letters to Cameron.

"You did."

"Is that all you need me for?" Cameron nodded.

"I was thinking of leaving a bit early today, I have a few errands to run. Can I bring anything tomorrow? A bag of chips, some beer and my collection of video games?" Cameron laughed and folded the letters into their envelopes.

"Ummm … maybe a bottle of wine might be nice … I'm making turkey …"

"With mashed potatoes? They're my favourite!"

"Definitely." Cameron made a mental note to buy mashing potatoes on the way home instead of roasting potatoes.

"And I'm assuming that I'm not your only guest, not that I would complain if I was, mind you …" House said hopefully.

"Oh sorry … no, I should have said something …" Cameron blushed thinking about how much she would have liked House to be her only dinner guest, "I've invited Foreman and Chase. I was going to ask Wilson and Cuddy too, but they're going out of town."

"That's cool … not a problem." House was just about to zip up his bag when he reached for his Easter basket, "I can't forget this …" Cameron smiled as she watched House grab his cane and head for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at five … goodnight Cameron."

"Goodnight House … I'm looking forward to it."

o0o0o

_Where can they be …c'mon, it's almost five and I have a lot of groceries to buy tonight … _Cameron thought, tapping her foot impatiently. Just as she was about to call down to the clinic, Foreman and Chase walked through the door.

"Finally … I was about to send out a search party for you two …"

"Where's House?" Foreman asked, packing up his computer.

"He's gone already … he said something about having a few errands to run …" said Cameron, "So I'll expect you both tomorrow at five?"

"Yep … I'll be there … unless you want to be alone with Chase …" laughed Foreman.

"You know better than that Foreman …" Cameron said, as Chase glared at her, "but actually there will be _four_ of us. I've invited House."

"What? … No … Cameron you didn't …" Chase said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I did and he's accepted."

"Well sweetheart … count me out then. There's _no way_ I'm having dinner with House; it's bad enough that I have to work for him. You choose Cameron; it's either _him_ or _me_." Chase said defiantly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Chase. We'll miss you." Chase's jaw dropped. "Foreman, you'll come, won't you?"

"Sorry Cameron … dinner with House? … I just can't do it. I hate the jerk. Have a Happy Easter … both of you." Foreman picked up his laptop, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

o0o0o

Cameron and Chase stared at each other, not saying a word. Finally Chase followed Foreman's lead and put on his coat. "I guess this is it then … for us."

"I guess it is … "Cameron said quietly. "I can't believe how mean you are … both of you. House didn't mind having dinner with _you_."

"Whoa Cameron … I refuse to be the bad guy. _I'm_ not a drug addict … _I_ didn't trick my co-workers into believing that I was dying … House is the villain here Cameron … not me." Chase pulled up a chair and sat beside Cameron. "I always knew you weren't over House. This whole arrangement between us, it wasn't just about sex. You _used_ me to make House jealous."

"Like you really suffered Chase …" Cameron said angrily, "You knew the deal … sex with no strings attached …"

"Yea, but I always hoped for more …" Chase answered, his sadness turning bitter. "You've made your choice. Just don't plan on running back to me when House breaks your heart. You know, I don't get it ... what's the attraction? Do you get off on cranky old men that treat you like dirt? We were _great_ together!"

Cameron stood and walked to the door. "You couldn't possibly understand how I feel about Greg …"

"Greg … you're calling him Greg now?" asked an astonished Chase.

"Yes, I am." Cameron started out the door and then paused to look back at Chase.

"Oh ... and by the way Chase … the sex … it wasn't _great_ … so don't worry … I won't be back …"

**tbc ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I always knew you weren't over House … _

Cameron could not get Chase's angry words out of her mind as she drove away from the hospital that night, but she knew in her heart that he was right about her feelings for House.

_Just don't plan on running back to me when House breaks your heart … __Do you get off on cranky old men that treat you like dirt? …_

"Oh, don't worry Chase … I'll never come running back to you … no matter what happens with House … and how dare you call House a cranky old man …" fumed Cameron.

She had more important things to do tonight; tomorrow was her Easter dinner and as luck would have it, she would have House all to herself, thanks to Chase and Foreman's pig-headed refusals to share a social evening with House.

Cameron smiled. "I couldn't have planned things better if I'd tried."

She waited at the intersection to make her turn into the Princeton Shopping Centre. Cameron cruised up and down past rows of cars, hoping for a spot in the vicinity of McCaffrey's Supermarket. It was her favourite grocery store in Princeton and whenever Cameron planned a special dinner party she always shopped there for her food; her first dinner with House had to be perfect … nothing but the best would do.

"Good, I'm in luck …" Cameron spotted a car pulling out of a spot quite close to McCaffrey's and ducked in before anyone else could grab it.

As she walked across the parking lot, Cameron noticed that she was singing a tune she had just heard on the radio.

_Well aren't we a happy camper? … I am soooo over you Chase, and it only took what? … __twenty minutes …_

Cameron walked into the grocery store with a contented smile on her face. She was off work for three days, House was coming to dinner and the most difficult decision she had to make tonight was which turkey to select.

Life didn't get much better than that!

o0o0o

_God I hate shopping …_ House thought as he pushed his shopping cart around the liquor store._ What were they thinking when they bought these puny shopping carts anyway … __they hardly hold anything and they're so low, I look like a ninety year old geezer stooped over the handle._

House had left work early, giving himself plenty of time to run some errands. His first stop was Dean's Flowers, to order an arrangement for Cameron. House was not terribly skilled when it came to social niceties, but he knew that girls _always _liked flowers and Mr. Dean had never steered him wrong.

Even the flowers that he sent to Wilson this week were magnificent.

House laughed to himself when he thought of the look on Wilson's face when he received _Cuddy's_ flowers. _I'm a genius … that was soooo funny … _

His chipper mood quickly soured when he arrived at the Princeton Shopping Centre and found that all of the handicapped parking spaces by the liquor store were occupied. _Do I wait or do I walk? … _Not being the most patient soul, House chose to walk … _and now I'm paying the price_ … he thought, as he popped a couple of Vicodin.

_Okay … now what did I come here for … oh yea, wine for dinner … let's see there will be four of us … okay I'll bring a couple of bottles of Chardonnay._

House reached for his favourite Lindemans Bin 65 Chardonnay when he read the sign over the display of Australian wines; "Invite an Aussie to Dinner", it read.

House grumbled, "We've already got one too many Aussies coming for dinner … hell, I'll keep these for myself and find something else." _Let's see, why don't we try another commonwealth country … ah … this one's good … an Inniskillin Chardonnay from Canada._

_Now, I need something nice for Cameron. This is perfect - Chateauneuf-du-Pape 'Les Sinards', France. Maybe Chase and Foreman will go home early and Cameron will share this with me. Good, that's everything._

House made his way to the front cash, via the whiskey aisle; _and while I'm at it I might as well get another bottle of scotch … hmm … an 18 year old Glenfiddich would go a long way towards easing the pain in my leg …_

"That will be two hundred and nineteen dollars and twenty-five cents please, Sir."

House handed the clerk his platinum Amex and loaded his purchases back into the cart.

"I'm sorry Sir, you can't take the cart out of the store." the young woman said politely.

"Excuse me?" snarked House.

"The cart, Sir … you can't …"

"I heard what you said … how, exactly, would you suggest I carry these bottles to my car?" House said, raising his cane … and his voice.

The flustered clerk looked around for her manager, her line-up growing longer by the second. "What seems to be the problem, Susie?"

Susie and her manager conferred, then looked at House as he glared back at them. The manager was not inclined to take on an angry House.

"May I offer you a carry-out Sir? Jason … carry-out please …"

"Thank you … you may."

o0o0o

House was walking to the mall doors with Jason when he stopped suddenly.

"Jason, there's my car, here's the keys … I'll wait here for you." Jason returned shortly with House's keys.

"Thanks Jason, here this is for you." House said, tipping him generously.

"Thank you, Sir."

House put his keys in his pocket and peered in the shop window …

**tbc …**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_**Jordan's of Princeton"**_

_Hmm … I've never seen this store before_ … House thought, glancing up to read the sign above the window. Jordan's sold cards, gift wrap and gifts for every occasion, but what House wanted was staring straight at him … with pinkish-red eyes.

A cluster of bells jingled cheerfully as he stepped into the shop. House was approached by an attractive woman that he guessed was in her early sixties.

"Good evening Sir, my name is Anne … how may I help you? she said pleasantly.

"I saw something that I'd like to buy in your front window … it's a white rabbit … there's only one." House said quietly, slightly embarrassed at wanting to buy a bunny.

"Ah … Henry Fancy Daisy." Anne said knowingly.

"Who?"

"Henry Fancy Daisy, Sir … that's the name of the rabbit. I'll get her for you."

_Okay … _House looked around at the shop; it was packed with customers choosing Easter cards and gifts. _I'll have to remember this store, they have some beautiful things here …_

"Here we go, Sir …"

"Greg, you can call me Greg."

"Thank you Greg. Here's Henry Fancy Daisy, she's a very special bunny … we only have one." Anne handed the bunny to House.

"Why do you call her that, Anne?"

"Oh, well because that's her name. She's a Steiff rabbit; their toys are hand made in Germany … you see the button in her ear?" House nodded. "Well that's Steiff's trademark. The Steiff family had many pet animals in their household, and their only child, a daughter named Marianne, gave the name to her pet bunny. The little bunny slept under the family's grand piano and it loved to dance whenever it heard music. This bunny is a replica of the bunny that was created to honour Henry Fancy Daisy in the 1920's. She's eleven inches high and a limited edition toy, number 773/1500."

House held the rabbit up to his eyes. Jordan's window was filled with plush Easter bunnies in all shapes and sizes, in every colour imaginable; but this was the most life-like stuffed animal he had ever seen.

_Cameron would love this, I know she would … I have to buy it for her …_

"I'll take it." House said decisively.

"Wonderful Greg. She's one hundred and eighty dollars." House swallowed hard.

"That's fine Anne." He _had_ to have it.

"Now is this for your daughter, your wife or for a girlfriend, perhaps?"

"It's for my friend … I hope she'll be my girlfriend one day …" House could not believe he'd just said that to a perfect stranger. He doubted that he would have even shared the sentiment with Wilson; but for some strange reason he wanted to tell Anne.

"I'm sure that your lady will love Henry Fancy Daisy, Greg. I have an idea …"

… "_Your lady" … I like the sound of that …_

Anne returned with a creamy-white wicker basket filled with green Easter grass. Satiny pink and lavender ribbons were woven throughout the basket; they criss-crossed their way up both sides of the arched handle to meet at the top in an elegant bow.

"I thought that we could sit your bunny in this basket and tuck these eggs all around her. Have you seen these?" Anne held out a bright pink plastic egg to House. "You just give them a twist and they open. We could fill them for you with candies … or anything else you'd like …"

House liked that idea. "What else would you put in there besides candy?"

"Oh, there are lots of things you could do. Is your girlfriend, let's call her that, shall we … we might as well be optimistic …" House smiled, "Is your girlfriend about your age?" asked Anne.

"Um no, she's quite a bit younger than me … she's a doctor … we both are … she's in her late twenties, and _very_ pretty."

_God, I sound just like Wilson …_

"Sorry Anne, I got carried away …" House said quietly.

"Don't apologize Greg … you must love her very much …"

_I do … _

"Well let's see, you could put candies in here, or make-up, some lipstick or eye shadow perhaps … young women enjoy that … or jewelry … some earrings, a necklace … even a ring …"

_Wouldn't that be cool … to hide a ring in one of these eggs for Cameron … nah I can't do that … we've only been on one disastrous date, thanks to me …_

House thought for a minute.

"Okay … how many eggs will we need?"

"Well what I'd suggest is that we use about eight and then fill in the gaps with some foil-wrapped chocolate eggs. That will look nice and then I'll tie up the basket with cellophane for you."

"I like that. Let's fill five eggs with candy and I'll tell you what I have in mind for the other three …"

**tbc ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, if I haven't got it, we don't need it." Cameron kicked the door of her apartment shut as she struggled into the kitchen with her bags of groceries.

She hung her coat up in the closet and stopped, shocked at her reflection in the hall mirror. "I look like a drowned rat …" she muttered, looking at her wet, wind-blown hair, "what a night …"

Cameron grabbed a towel, coiled it around her damp locks, then returned to the kitchen. "Okay, now I'm going to have to be really organized about this, so that I get everything done. Let's see … I'm dying for a cup of tea; I'll start the kettle first. Now the turkey …where are the scissors … I'd better cut the tag off so I can calculate the cooking time … I'm glad it's fresh, I don't have to thaw it overnight. Veggies … yes, I remembered the mashing potatoes for House …"

Cameron smiled to herself when she thought about excited House was when he asked if she was serving mashed potatoes. House never ceased to amaze her; he was a brilliant, complex man, yet he was almost child-like in many ways with his collection of toys and his simple tastes in food.

_I'm so glad Chase and Foreman aren't coming … it's like I've been given a second chance with House … I wonder what I should wear tomorrow …_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

_House …_

"Coming …" She scurried into the bathroom, freshened up her lipstick and gave her hair a quick brush, "Coming …" and opened the door wearing a welcoming smile.

"Chase …" Cameron's smile quickly vanished. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Look Alli … Cameron, can I come in and warm up for a minute … it's pouring out there …" Chase was drenched; his perfect hair clung to his scalp like a sodden floor mop.

"I don't think it would be a good idea Chase …"

"Please … I won't stay long … I promise." As much as she didn't want him to stay, Cameron could not turn him away. It was the price she paid for being polite.

"Okay … sure … let me take your coat. I was just going to make a pot of tea, would you like a cup?" Cameron said reluctantly.

"That would be great. Here Cameron, these are for you." Chase said, handing Cameron a bouquet of red and pink peonies and pale pink roses.

"They're beautiful Chase, but I don't understand, why are you bringing me flowers?" Chase followed Cameron into the kitchen and watched while she made tea and arranged the flowers in a vase. "We've just ended our relationship … I haven't changed my mind about House."

"The flowers are a peace offering Cameron. I know that we're through, I know you want House … I think you're a fool, but it's your choice. I just want us to be friends … Cameron can you stop for a minute and talk to me … please… " Chase pleaded as he watched her putting away groceries. Cameron stopped, poured the tea and sat down at the kitchen table with him.

"I'm busy Chase … I have a lot to do to get ready for tomorrow."

"I can see that. You have enough food to feed an army. That's a lot of work for you …"

"Well when you're making a turkey dinner, it's the same amount of work whether you're cooking for two people or four … not that you care." Cameron said bitterly.

"Yea, yea, I get that you're mad at me, but that's the other reason why I'm here. I talked to Foreman and we've decided that it wasn't fair to you to skip out on your dinner party because we couldn't stand House."

"Wh .. what … what are saying Chase?'

"Foreman and I accept your invitation. We'd love to come to dinner tomorrow."

**tbc … **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry Chase, what did you say?"

"I said that Foreman and I accept your invitation. We'd love to come to dinner tomorrow." Chase said, puzzled at her response.

Cameron rose from her seat, picked up their empty cups and set them in the sink. She felt ill. Panic washed over her as she gripped the edge of the counter, her knuckles whitening as she fought to stay focused.

_No, no … I don't want them to come now … what am I going to do… It will spoil everything … think Allison … you've got to think of something fast …_

"Yes, I heard you."

Cameron turned to face Chase.

"I'm sorry Chase. I've made other plans."

"You've made other plans in the last two hours?" Chase asked with skepticism.

"Yes, I did ... as soon as you and Eric turned my invitation down."

Chase got up and opened the refrigerator door, then slammed it shut.

"Look Cameron, I'm not stupid, there's a turkey in there and you've got all of these groceries, you're obviously still planning on cooking dinner."

"Yes, I am." Cameron refused to lie to Chase.

"For you and House."

"Yes Chase, for me and House."

"Then why don't you just be honest with me Cameron. You don't want us to come because it will ruin your plans for a romantic dinner with House …" Chase said angrily.

"That's partly the reason Chase, but tell me, have your feelings changed about House?"

"No." Chase answered, astonished that she would even ask such a question.

"Have Eric's?"

"No."

"I didn't think so and yet you still want to have dinner with us. Why?"

"We didn't want to spoil your dinner party." Chase ran his fingers through his hair, growing increasingly frustrated by the minute.

"Look Chase, I know that you meant well, but I don't want you to come tomorrow, knowing how you feel about House."

"You knew how we felt about House when you gave us the invitations." Chase snapped.

"Yes, but I'd hoped this dinner would help heal those wounds so that we could get back to the way things were."

"That's never going to happen for me, especially now."

"Now?" Cameron asked, not really wanting to hear his answer.

"Now that you're pursuing House. I wanted _so_ much more for us Cameron.

You won't even consider a relationship with me on the off chance that House just might throw you a bone and go out with you. Face it Cameron, he hasn't wanted you for the past three years, what makes you think anything's changed?"

Chase's face was flushed with anger.

"I just know." Cameron said quietly.

"How, how do you know?" Chase persisted.

"I kissed him … he kissed back. I could feel how much he wanted me."

"You're nuts Cameron, your dumping me based on one kiss with House…"

"I'm not interested in having a relationship with you Chase. I'm not going to change my mind. Ever." Cameron said defiantly.

"Maybe this will help." Chase walked towards Cameron, backing her into the corner of the kitchen counter.

"Chase _don't_ …" Cameron implored, pushing her hands against his chest as he pulled her into a close embrace.

She felt his lips crush against hers.

His tongue fought its way into her mouth.

The kiss was fierce and relentless.

Through it all Cameron stood there, not moving, not responding.

Chase pulled back, breathing hard.

Her reaction was swift.

_Smack! _Flesh met flesh as Chase reeled from the stinging slap across his cheek.

"Why did you hit me?" Chase shouted with shock.

"Why do you think, you moron? I said _don't_ and I meant it. I want you to leave right now and don't you ever touch me again … do you understand?" Cameron said, glaring at Chase, her voice firm and controlled.

"Fine Cameron, have it your way … enjoy yourself with House tomorrow …"

Chase grabbed his coat and tore out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

o0o0o

Cameron locked the door behind Chase and sat on her sofa, trembling with fear and anger as she fought to hold back her tears. She was jarred by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello", she answered timidly, afraid that it might be Chase.

"Hello Allison, its Greg. Are you all right? ... You sound strange…"

"Greg …" Cameron breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm fine … you just caught me in the middle of something. How are you?"

"I'm good. Sorry about that … I can call back if you'd like …"

"No, no please … I want to talk to you." _Please don't hang up … I need to hear the sound of your voice …_

"Okay … are you sure that you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine now." She truly was.

"Well, I just called to say hi and tell you that I'm really looking forward to dinner tomorrow."

"Me too, more than you know." _I want you so much ..._

"That's quite a storm out there tonight, isn't it? Did you have any trouble getting home?

"No, not really, but I was pretty soaked."

"Me too. I'm glad I didn't ride my bike to work." Cameron smiled.

'Greg …" she said quietly.

"Yes, Allison …"

"Thank you for calling." _I love you…_

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow at five. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Greg, I can't wait …"

**tbc …**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mmm … that smells so good …" Cameron slipped on the oven mitts and took her apple pie out of the oven, pausing to enjoy the intoxicating scent of the apples, cinnamon and brown sugar wafting through the air.

_I hope that Greg likes apple pie … it looks perfect, if I do say so myself, _Cameron thought as she admired the golden brown crust and hot, bubbling filling.

She set the pie down on a cooling tray and glanced at the clock; it was nearing one; almost time for the turkey to go in the oven. Cameron tipped the contents of her frying pan, sautéed apple, onion and celery, into the bowl of bread cubes she had prepared in advance. After she seasoned her dressing with crushed sage and added some salt, she was done.

Cameron laughed as she stuffed the bird. She could never make a turkey without thinking of "Merry Christmas Mr. Bean", when Bean ends up wearing a turkey on his head after he goes in search of his lost watch.

_Can you imagine if I answered the door like that when House arrived … _Cameron smiled as she thought about House_. In just four hours he'll be here._

She'd spent the morning preparing all of the food for tonight's dinner; she'd followed a meticulously planned schedule, so that everything would be ready by six o'clock and she could serve dinner by six-thirty. That would leave some quiet time to visit with House before dinner.

Cameron put the turkey into the oven and set the timer for 5 hours.

She glanced around the kitchen, satisfied that the food was under control, when she spotted Chase's flowers. She reached for the vase and looked at the beautiful peonies and roses. They were lovely, but the last thing that she wanted was anything in her apartment to remind her of Chase. Cameron freshened the water in the vase, re-arranged the flowers and then stepped out into her hall and headed for the apartment two doors away.

"Millie … Millie?". The door opened a crack and Cameron saw her elderly neighbour. "Millie, it's me … Allison."

Millie Stewart was eight-six years-old and she'd lived alone ever since her husband passed away twelve years ago from a heart attack. Cameron and Millie got along like a house on fire since the day they first met; they were the best of friends and there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other.

"Hello pumpkin, how are you? … Come in …" Millie said opening the door.

"I can only stay a minute Millie, I have company coming tonight. Here, these are for you …" Cameron put the flowers down on Millie's table and gave her a kiss.

"They're lovely pumpkin … thank you. Are you having a gentleman friend over for dinner?" Cameron blushed; you could never keep any secrets from Millie.

"Well as a matter of fact, yes, yes I am."

"Good for you. Is it that blond doctor you've been seeing?"

"Chase? No, we broke up Millie. I'm not seeing him any more. "

"So is your new boyfriend a doctor too?" Cameron smiled. Millie was a lot like House in many ways; she was curious and direct and not afraid to speak her mind.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend yet, but he is a doctor, a very brilliant doctor in fact. I work for him." Cameron said, wishing House was her boyfriend.

Millie looked at Cameron very closely.

"You must like him a lot … I can tell you know, just by the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about him … I'm glad you've got a new beau …"

"Why do you say that, Millie?"

"I never liked blondie very much … you can't trust a man that looks that good. This new one's not a pretty boy is he?"

Cameron laughed as she thought about how to describe House to Millie.

"Well, I wouldn't call him a pretty boy, but I think that he's very handsome. He's in his late forties, very tall and slim and has the most amazing blue eyes that you've ever seen."

"Sounds sexy …"

"_Millie_ …" Cameron admonished, feigning shock at Millie's comment, "you're right Millie, he's _very_ sexy …" Cameron said dreamily …"I've loved him ever since I met him, three years ago."

"And you're just starting to date him now? What time's he coming?"

"At five …" Cameron said, looking at her watch. "Millie, I have to go and get ready. I haven't decided what to wear yet."

"Okay, you go dear, I know that you have things to do, but don't be surprised if I just happen to be in the hallway about five tonight."

Cameron kissed Millie on the cheek. "Okay, I won't … if you're there, I'll introduce you."

"Bye-bye pumpkin and thank you for the flowers … and make sure to wear some pretty undies ... boys like that, okay?"

"I'll remember Millie." Cameron thought about the contents of her lingerie drawer as she walked back to her apartment.

o0o0o

"C'mon … I know you're in there …" House muttered as he stood naked in his bedroom, rifling through his underwear drawer, "there you are …", he pulled out a brand new pair of sapphire blue silk boxers.

He'd bought them on a dare when he was out clothes shopping with Wilson, but had never had an occasion, or a woman, to wear them for. Not that House was under any illusions about his dinner date with Cameron.

_It's at her apartment, Chase and Foreman will be there and I bet there's no way I'll get a moment alone with her, let alone have the opportunity to show off these boxers. Hell, I'll wear 'em anyway … you never know. I want to look nice for Cameron._

He'd showered and spent a considerable amount of time trimming his beard with his new shaver. House dressed quickly and was pleased with the result when he looked in the mirror.

_I look way younger …_ he thought, … _I'll need all the help I can get to steal Cameron away from the Wombat._

o0o0o

"Damn these stairs … ", House cursed, as he climbed up the stairs to Cameron's apartment. It was hard enough getting himself up there, but with three bottles of wine in one bag and Cameron's bunny basket in another, he was having quite a struggle. When he reached her floor, he set down his parcels and stopped to re-group and calm his frazzled nerves.

The short drive to her apartment had been a nightmare. Last night's storm continued to assault New Jersey with heavy rain and driving winds and as House drove, he could see flashes of lightning piercing the dusky sky in the distance.

He ran a comb through his hair and was trying to shake the rain off his coat when suddenly his eyes caught sight of an old woman staring at him with great interest.

"You use a cane." _Observant_, thought House.

"You use a walker." He snarked, staring at the woman.

"Are you the doc that's got a date with Allison?" Millie was now standing walker to toe with House.

"Yes, I'm Dr. House, and you are?"

"I'm Millie ... Allison's neighbour. She told me _all _about you." House was becoming more interested in Millie by the second.

"Really, what did she say about me?"

"She told me that you had sexy eyes … she was right about that!" House grinned. "Did ya bring her flowers?"

"I sent her flowers…"

"Good. What's in the bag?" Millie asked pointing to House's parcels.

"I have wine and an Easter basket for Allison."

"Good. So does everything else work?" Millie looked House over from head to foot.

"I'm sorry ..."

"You have a bum leg. Does the rest of you work?" Millie let her eyes rest on House's beltline. House knew exactly what she meant and smirked.

"The rest of me works _very well_ indeed, Millie, don't worry."

"Good … cause Allison likes you a lot."

"I like her a lot too …" House said quietly, his demeanor softening.

"You're going to do just fine … I like you a lot better than blondie."

"Blondie? Oh you mean Chase."

"Yea, do you know him?" Millie asked.

"He works for me too."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. She dumped him, so get her while you've got the chance." Millie began to turn away.

_Cameron dumped Chase … when did this happen …_

"She dumped him? Are you sure?"

"Yea she told me today … I'm sure. You didn't know?" House smiled and shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Thank you Millie."

"You're welcome, handsome. Take good care of my girl."

House bent down and gave Millie a kiss on her cheek.

"Damn, you're sexy ... if I was only forty years younger, I'd jump you myself ...

Nice to meet you Doc." Millie toddled down the hall back into her apartment.

"Nice to meet you too, Millie." House said quietly.

House picked up his parcels and knocked on Cameron's door.

**tbc ...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Greg, welcome … come in … please …" Cameron looked up and down the hallway before closing the door behind House. "That's funny, I could have sworn I heard voices out there … oh well, let me take your coat."

Cameron flashed an appreciative smile at House as she hung up his coat. Her heart jumped when she saw how handsome he looked, dressed completely in black with the collar of his dress shirt unbuttoned just enough to give her a delicious peek at his chest.

But his face …something was different. Cameron tried to figure out what it was, and then it hit her …it was his beard. Although the House stubble was still there, it was shorter and meticulously trimmed, giving him a youthful and ever-so-sexy appearance. Cameron stopped herself just as she was about to touch his cheek. That would have to wait … for now.

House melted when he saw Cameron in her pretty dress. She had her hair up in that 'bedroom' style he loved so much, with soft tendrils framing her angelic face. He was sure if he removed one strategically placed bobby pin, her shining curls would come tumbling down over her shoulders. _Maybe later_ …

"You look lovely Allison." Cameron blushed at his compliment. Cameron had agonized over what to wear and was glad that she had decided on a dress in light of House's attire.

After she'd returned from Millie's, Cameron took her new dress out of the closet. It was a classic wrap featuring a vee neck, three quarter length sleeves and a flared skirt that ended just below her knees, but the fabric was what made it so special. It was the colour of spring; the subtle pattern of the silk looked like an Impressionist painting, with delicate shades of mauve, soft blue and pink dappled throughout the dress. Minding Millie's instructions, Cameron had chosen her lingerie most carefully and selected a lavender lace demi bra and matching lace boy panties to wear beneath the dress. Her nails were perfectly manicured and painted a delicate shade of pink and she wore strappy lavender heels to complete the outfit.

"Thank you, Greg … you look very handsome, I like your new …" Cameron smiled, touching her cheek.

"Well, I thought that I was looking a little rough around the edges, but I'm glad that you think it looks okay…" House said self-consciously, although he was very pleased that she had noticed. "Am I the first to arrive?

_Here it comes …_

"Yes you are and actually there's been a change of plans. Eric and Robert won't be joining us after all, I hope you don't mind?" Cameron asked nervously.

House smiled, ever so slightly.

"No, not at all … I'm very pleased actually." House instantly regretted adding that last part. Was it too bold? Or just right.

"Oh good, I'm happy that your not disappointed." Cameron said shyly.

_Disappointed … _thought House_ … hell, I'm delighted …why aren't they here? Was it because of the break-up with Chase? That would explain his absence, but not Foreman's. I wonder what happened … but I won't ask, just yet._

"Come in Greg. May I help you with your bags?" Cameron led House into the living room. House set the bag down with Cameron's Easter basket and handed her the wine. "I brought wine for dinner; it's been chilled and there's something special in there for you too."

"Why don't we go into the kitchen then and we can decide what we'd like to drink." House followed Cameron into the kitchen, admiring the way her dress swayed with the movement of her hips.

"Boy the turkey smells good …" House said, checking out the kitchen, "apple pie …" he said with delight," that's my favourite. Did you bake it yourself?"

"Yes I did." replied Cameron, smiling proudly. _It's his favourite …_

Cameron set the wine on the counter. "Chardonnay … lovely, that will be perfect with our dinner, I'll just slip these into the fridge and now … what's my surprise … Chateauneuf-du-Pape, Greg, you shouldn't have, but thank you …"

Cameron turned to House and instinctively gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she could think. House grinned and placed his hands on her tiny waist.

"You're welcome." House tipped his head to hers and brushed his lips, ever so softly, over hers, pressing against Cameron for a tender kiss.

When the kiss ended, Cameron opened her eyes to see House gazing at her. She had butterflies in her stomach.

"Ummm … what could I get you to drink Greg, I have beer, scotch, wine …"

"What were you going to have …"

"Well I'd love to try the Chateauneuf … care to join me?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. Would you like me to open the bottle?" asked House.

Cameron paused, startled by the sound of thunder, and handed House the corkscrew.

"Why don't we sit in the living room? The turkey still has to cook for an hour, but I have appetizers. But first, come see my dining room table." Cameron said eagerly.

House looked at the elegant table and knew immediately why she had brought him there. "Greg, thank you so much for the flowers, they're exquisite."

They_ were_ exquisite. The centrepiece was overflowing with pink tulips, Dutch iris, hyacinths and creamy mini roses on a bed of ferns and magnolia leaves.

_It's magnificent_ … House thought, making a mental note to call Mr. Dean at the first of the week.

House settled with Cameron on the sofa as they sipped their wine.

"So, you never did tell me … why couldn't Chase and Foreman come?" asked House. House noticed Cameron staring at her skirt as she tried to avoid answering his question.

"I'd rather not say, if you don't mind." Cameron said, looking away.

"Let me guess … they refused to come to dinner when they found out that you'd invited me too … am I on the right track?"

"Yes …" Cameron said sadly. House felt terrible. He had ruined her dinner party.

"Oh Allison, I'm so sorry … you should have told me … I could have stayed home …" House glanced out the window as a flash of lightning caught his eye.

"Oh no, Greg, oh no … I want you to be here … I would never ask you to stay away …:" Cameron said, seeing his mood darken. "Let's talk about something happier, okay?" House had a lot more to say, but it could wait until later.

"Sure … aren't you curious about what I have in that bag?" Cameron brightened as she picked up the shopping bag. "Is it for me?"

"Yes it is … why don't you have a look?" House asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Cameron lifted the Easter basket out of the bag and held it on her lap.

House was shocked when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Allison … Allison … what's wrong, I thought that you would like it. Why are you crying, sweetheart?" House asked, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears.

"It's … it's a bunny basket …"

"Yes … a bunny basket …"

"How did you know?" Cameron asked, looking at House tearfully.

"Know what?"

"My Dad. Every year, my father would always make a bunny basket for my brothers and sisters. Even after I went away to college and med school, he'd send one to me, until he passed away a couple of years ago. It was one of the things I loved most about Easter." Cameron explained.

"I didn't know sweetheart, I just saw the bunny and I knew that you would like her. Anne helped me put the basket together." House slipped an arm around Cameron's shoulder. "So you like it then?"

"It means the world to me Greg, you have no idea." Cameron smiled weakly.

"Well, open it then and I'll tell you all about it."

Cameron opened the cellophane wrapping and picked up the bunny.

"Her name is Henry Fancy Daisy …"

"Oh Greg, she's a Steiff bunny …"

"Yes, she is. She's a replica of a pet bunny that belonged to Richard Steiff's daughter. Anne wrote the story down for me."

"Who's Anne?" Cameron asked.

"She's a really nice saleslady that works at Jordan's." Cameron nestled the bunny in her arms.

"Greg, she's beautiful, I'll treasure her forever. I'm going to put her on my bed and sleep with her every night!" Cameron said happily.

_Lucky bunny … _

"There's more … keep looking …"

"Look at all of the chocolates and Easter eggs …"

"They open … here I'll show you." House grabbed an egg, eager to show Cameron how they worked. "You just have to twist them, like this, and they'll open."

Cameron had seen them before, but she was not about to spoil House's fun.

"Wow, let me try." Cameron reached for an egg.

"Oh no … not that one …" House put his hand over the egg. "You can't open these three just yet, okay?"

"Okay …" Cameron looked at House, trying to figure out what he was up to. "How about this one?" House nodded his approval.

Cameron twisted open the yellow Easter egg and found a package of jelly beans.

"Oooo … jelly beans, my favourite … thank you so much Greg."

Cameron set the basket on her coffee table along with her bunny. She turned to House, knelt on the sofa and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace, holding her tight as he reclined on the sofa.

House was overcome with desire for Cameron. Her delicate perfume teased him; he wanted to touch and taste every part of her being, he longed to discover how to pleasure her and how to love her so perfectly and so completely that she would be his forever.

Their lips met once again, but this time they were bold and hungry for each other. They kissed so deeply, with such passion that for those brief moments, their bodies became one.

They parted, gasping for air and began to pull together once more when a thunderous roar, accompanied by blinding shards of light shot through the night sky.

The sound was deafening, the light intense.

Cameron screamed with shock.

House held her tight.

Another boom … another crackle …

And then the lights went out ….

**tbc ...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That hit close …" House said, holding a frightened Cameron in his arms.  
Cameron lifted her head and looked around.

"Oh no, the power's out … my dinner!"

"Don't worry … it probably won't be off for long …" House said, reassuring Cameron, even though he doubted his own words, "we've still got a little light … do you have a flashlight handy?"

"Yes, I have one in every room and a couple in the kitchen and I have lots of candles." replied Cameron.

_That's my girl_ … House thought. He should have known that Cameron would have everything under control.

Cameron went into the kitchen and came back with a flashlight and butane lighter for House. "I'm going to set out the flashlights in the other rooms, would you mind lighting the candles Greg?"

House lit every candle he could find in the living and dining rooms and then noticed Cameron standing in the kitchen, staring at the oven. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's all right, sweetheart …" he said, kissing the top of Cameron's head.

"I wanted dinner to be perfect for you … the turkey's not done and I didn't get the veggies started … it's a mess."

"There's still a lot of heat in the oven, and we can put the veggies back in the fridge. As long as we don't open it too often, things will stay cold for several hours. By then, the power may be on again." House said, looking at Cameron's sad face. He lifted her chin with a finger and smiled.

"Besides, we have plenty of wine, a whole lot of candy and your beautiful pie … we won't starve …. but I have an idea." House got out his cell phone.

"Hello Sam … Greg House, how are you?"

"Yeah it's a hell of a night … what's that … the transformers are blown … so it's not going to be back on for quite a while." House shook his head at Cameron.

"Listen Sam, are you running on your generator? … yea? That's great! Would you make a delivery? Thanks Sam, put it on my account."

"I'm going to give the phone to my lady … bring whatever she wants, okay?"

_My lady … House called me his lady … _"Thanks Sam, her name is Allison …"

House handed the phone to Cameron. "This is my friend Sam … he makes the best pizza in town. Order anything you want."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "You talk to Sam … I'll get it."

o0o0o

'Millie …" House said, looking down at the flashlight shining up into his face. "Are you all right? Come in … "

"I'm okay, handsome … I just came to check on you two. Hmm … the place looks nice and romantic with all the candlelight. You didn't arrange this power failure by any chance, did you Greg?" smirked Millie.

"No, although it would have been a brilliant move, I can't take credit for it Millie."

"Where's my pumpkin?"

"Allison's on the phone in the kitchen … she's kind of upset over her dinner … maybe you could talk to her …" House whispered as they walked through the living room.

Millie shone her flashlight on the coffee table, illuminating the bunny basket.

"Is that the gift you brought for Allison?"

"Yes …" House said nervously.

"What's in the eggs?" Millie asked, peering into the basket.

"Well there's candy in five of them …"

"And the other three …"

House bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Eggs-cellent …" Millie said, chuckling at her joke, "but I think you chose gifts that you'd enjoy too … and don't even both trying to pretend that you didn't think of that, mister …"

_She's got my number_ … House smirked as he followed Millie into the dining room where she stopped to check out his flowers.

"Good flowers handsome." Millie waved to Cameron.

"Millie … are you okay?…" Cameron hugged her friend as she handed House back his phone. "I see you've met Greg …" Millie grinned at House.

"We're old friends now. I checked him out in the hall when he arrived."

Cameron looked at House with a puzzled expression on her face. "Greg never mentioned it to me … come sit down."

"No, I can't stay long, I'm on my way to bed, which is where you two should be …"

"Millie!" Cameron blushed deeply while House grinned broadly.

"Doc … will you excuse us … I'd like to talk to Allison in private."

"Sure Millie, I'll just go in the living room."

o0o0o

House was glad of some time alone. Nothing about this evening was going according to plan. The power blackout and the problems with dinner he could handle, but Cameron was another story. He'd never expected to find that she'd broken up with Chase. _I wonder when she's going to tell me … _Foreman and Chase turning down her invitation was too good to be true but the icing on the cake was how she had responded to his kisses. _I think that she still wants me_, _even after everything that's happened … Millie even said so …_

House didn't know if he believed in fate, but he was certain that some greater authority or perhaps a cosmic force was at the helm tonight. He didn't know why he'd been given a second chance with Cameron.

It was unexpected and more than a little frightening, but he was determined that she would know the depth of his love before the night was through.

o0o0o

Millie led Cameron by the hand into the kitchen and closed the door.

"How's it going?" Millie asked, in a conspiratorial tone.

"Really well, Millie, except for my dinner … the turkey's not done and I never even got my vegetables started … we've just ordered pizza. Would you like to join us?" asked Cameron.

"Are you crazy girl? If I had a hunk like that waiting for me, there's no way that I'd invite you to dinner. Besides, I ate already. Now sit down and listen to me." When Cameron sat on the kitchen chair, tiny Millie could look her straight in the eye.

"Stop fretting about your dinner. That man is crazy about you … the only breasts and thighs he's interested in sampling are yours." she lectured.

"_Millie_!"

"Oh don't act so shocked … it's true and I bet there are a few pieces of meat on his body that you'd like to get your hands on too. I checked him out for you."

"_What_ … what did you do Millie?" Cameron asked, dreading the answer that was about to come.

"I asked him if his equipment worked." Millie replied, quite satisfied with herself.

"Millie … you _didn't_!"

"I _did_ … and he assured me that everything was ship shape."

"Oh Millie, how could you … you'll scare Greg off." Cameron was mortified.

"Nah, men like him don't embarrass easily … now let me look at you, stand up."

Millie shone the flashlight on Cameron as she inspected her appearance.

"You look beautiful, pumpkin. Has he kissed you yet?"

"Twice, so far …"

"Good, now did you do what I said?"

"What was that Millie?'

"Your undies … did you pick pretty ones?"

Cameron pulled open her top slightly to give Millie a glimpse of her bra.

"That's a nice colour and do your panties match?"

Cameron nodded, knowing that her face was probably beet red by now.

"Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Questions, Millie?"

"You know … about sex … "she whispered.

"I think that I'm okay …" Cameron laughed, "but thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie, that's what girlfriends are for … you have to promise to tell me all about it tomorrow …" Millie turned towards the door.

"We'll see Millie …"

"Be prepared though … he's big … those big hands, the long fingers … it's a dead giveaway … didn't you know that?" Millie chuckled.

"Actually, I had heard about that …"

"Okay, pumpkin, I'm going to go, so you can get back to your man. Good luck"

"Millie … do you really like him?" Cameron asked seriously.

"I do Allison. He loves you … I can feel it."

"Thanks Millie"

House got up when he saw Cameron and Millie return to the living room.

"Did you two have a good talk?" _Oh to have been a fly on the wall …_

"We did … now Millie, I'll walk you back and you be sure to keep your cell phone by the bed. You have to promise me that you'll call if you need anything."

"I promise pumpkin, but I'd rather Doc Handsome walk me back, if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind Millie… goodnight." House walked Millie to her door.

"Is there anything that I can do for you Millie?" House asked.  
"Nah … I just wanted to get you alone for a minute …"

"Allison loves you Doc …"

"I love her too Millie …"

"Make sure she knows …'

"I will Millie … I promise. Good night." House turned to go.

"Hey handsome …"

"Yes Millie…" House smiled when he saw Millie pointing to her cheek. "How could I forget your goodnight kiss …" House said as he kissed her.

"Goodnight Greg."

o0o0o

"Did you get Millie home safely?" Cameron asked as House returned to the apartment.

"Safe and sound …" House laughed …"I hope that I'm like her when I'm eight-six …"

"You're already like her now …" joked Cameron. "Why didn't you tell me that she gave you the third degree when you arrived?"

"I was stunned actually …" House said truthfully, slipping his arms around Cameron's waist.

"Greg, Millie told me what she asked you … I'm so embarrassed."

"You mean when she asked if my equipment still worked?"

Cameron nodded.

_Why did I bring this up … he'll know that Millie and I were talking about his … oh God … _

"Don't be embarrassed, she was only looking out for your best interests." smirked House. "I assured her that everything was working perfectly."

_Geez, why did I just say that … she's going to think my mind's in the gutter … I'd better change the subject fast._

"When did Sam say that the pizza would arrive?"

"In about half an hour … it should be here in a few minutes, are you hungry?"

"A bit, why don't we break into some of your candy?"

House sat sideways on the sofa, stretching his leg, while Cameron checked out her basket.

"Greg, which one should I open next?"

"Well you can open any of these four …" Cameron selected an orange egg, "and if you like you can open this green egg too."

Cameron twisted open the orange egg first and found that it was full of Cadbury mini eggs. She handed half the 'egg' to House and they both began popping the delicious chocolate morsels in their mouths.

"I love these eggs …" Cameron mumbled, as she and House shared a chocolaty kiss, then she turned her attention to the green egg and gave it a little twist.

Two MAC lip glosses and a small black jar fell into her hands.

"Greg … what fabulous colours, did you pick them out yourself?" Cameron could not believe that he'd braved a make-up counter just so that he could buy lipsticks for her.

"Do you really like them? They're the brand new Barbie Doll colours … they're soooo hot and I thought that maybe you …" House's voice trailed off as he realized what he was about to say.

Cameron smiled at House seductively.

"Were you going to say that you thought that maybe I would like to test them out on you?" Cameron could have sworn House was blushing. "Just wait …"

She went into the hall and applied the first shade by candlelight and returned to House. He'd fantasized about her kissing him with those glossy red lips … on his mouth … on his …

_Stop it, you idiot …_

"What do you think?" purred Cameron.

"I think that I have extremely good taste … in lipstick … and in women." whispered House, cupping Cameron's face in his hands.

Their lips were already parted when they met; their tongues frolicked before they delved deep into each other's mouths.

_Oh my sweet Cameron … I can feel your nipples …_

_Oh my … Millie was right … _Cameron could feel his arousal pressing against her tummy.

House slid a hand up her silky thigh, toying with the moist lace of her panties.

_She's ready for me …_

_He's ready for me …_

Cameron gingerly lowered his zipper …

_Brrrrrring … brrrrrring …_

They broke their kiss, neither wanting to move.

_Brrrrrring … brrrrrring …_

House and Cameron rested against each other, their foreheads touching.

"Pizza delivery?"

"Pizza delivery."

**tbc …**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

House stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His flashlight was resting on the countertop, and although it reflected little light upwards, it served its purpose. He turned on the cold water tap; there would be no need for hot, washed his hands and began to splash the chilling liquid on his face.

While Cameron answered the door, House limped into the bathroom as fast as he could to escape the prying eyes of Sam's delivery man. He could barely zip up his pants, but distancing himself from Cameron was helping to settle things down.

He had come so close to making love with Cameron that he ached with disappointment at the delay.

He needed to calm down, they had to eat and most of all, he had to talk to Cameron about everything; his attempt to fake brain cancer, Chase and Foreman, the drug trial and her affair with Chase.

He would stay focused and they would have their talk, and if all went well, perhaps they would finish what they started tonight.

o0o0o

Cameron carried the pizza boxes to the kitchen table and leaned on the counter to steady her nerves. She washed her hands in the kitchen sink and splashed cold water on her face.

She had come so close to making love with House that she ached with disappointment at the delay.

She needed to calm down, they had to eat and most of all, she had to talk to House about everything; his attempt to fake brain cancer, Chase and Foreman, the drug trial and her affair with Chase.

She would stay focused and they would have their talk, and if all went well, perhaps they would finish what they started tonight.

o0o0o

House wrapped his arms around Cameron's shoulders and kissed the side of her neck when he came into the dining room.

"Feeling better …" Cameron asked, looking over her shoulder at House.

"Better than when I headed to the bathroom … yes. Better than I would feel if I was making love with you right now … no."

Cameron smiled at House, knowing exactly what he meant, but simply said, "Our dinner is hot … maybe we should eat …"

Cameron and House sat opposite one another at the candlelit table about to eat pizza from her grandmother's fine china.

"Shall we finish the Chateauneuf-du-Pape and then move on to something else?"

Cameron asked.

"Works for me …" said House, as he opened the pizza boxes. "You never told me what you ordered for us …"

"I ordered your favourite meat-lovers pizza on Sam's recommendation and a half-Hawaiian, half-vegetarian pizza. They're my favourites."

House stopped himself before he made a remark about Cameron's taste in pizza and vowed he would try a slice of each, well maybe_ half _a slice of each; he loved Cameron and he figured that if those were her favourites, he should at least taste the food she loved so much. They ate in silence for a minute, the two consumed with memories of their aborted lovemaking.

"Allison, would you pass the breadsticks please? I haven't had these for years and I used to love them." House said, taking one from the basket in Cameron's hand.

"Sweetheart, your wrist, it looks bruised …" House commented, with concern in his voice.

_Damn … the make-up must have come off when I washed my hands in the kitchen just now … what will I tell House … I don't want to lie to him …_

"It's nothing Greg, don't worry …" Cameron said, looking down at her plate.

"Allison … look at me … what happened …please tell me …" House pleaded.

Cameron lifted her eyes. _I have to tell him sometime …_

"I'll tell you Greg, but you have to promise to listen to the whole story and not get mad …"

"I'll promise to try … that's the best I can do …" said House honestly.

"It was Chase. I broke things off with him at work yesterday."

House could feel his blood beginning to boil. Cameron continued.

"After you left to run your errands, we were packing up to go home when I reminded the boys that they should come for dinner at five o'clock. Foreman made a remark about how it would be fun for the three of us to spend some time together away from work and that's when I told them that you would be joining us."

Cameron paused and took a sip of her wine. "Chase got angry and said that there was no way he wanted to have dinner with you … Greg I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you … can we just leave this alone?"

"No we can't Allison. You're not hurting me. Please … go on." House said seriously.

"Chase said I would have to choose; it was either him or you. I told him that we would miss him."

House raised his eyebrows. _The wombat must have loved that … _"and Foreman?" asked House.

"He refused to come too. It's all because of the brain cancer incident Greg …"

"I know … we'll talk about that later … go on …"

"Foreman left and Chase and I argued. He accused me of using him to make you jealous."

"Is that why you slept with him?" House asked. _I have to know …_

"I honestly don't now. I was hurt and lonely … I think maybe on a subconscious level I did want to make you jealous so that you would want me again, but when you caught us and didn't react, I thought that you just didn't care." Cameron said sadly.

House was afraid of that. He reached across the table to take her hands in his. "Of course I cared Allison … it broke my heart to see you in the Wombat's arms, but then what right did I have to be jealous after the way I've pushed you away for three years … I thought that I'd lost you for ever."

They smiled softly; the truth began to heal their wounded hearts.

"We both knew it was over, but last night, when I got home from grocery shopping, Chase came to my door with flowers. He wanted to apologize and said that he and Foreman had reconsidered and had decided to accept my dinner invitation."

"Why would they do that … surely they hadn't changed their opinions of me …"

"No, they hadn't. They just felt guilty about my dinner party.

I couldn't accept, knowing how they felt about you and I told Chase that I had made other plans. Chase accused me of turning them down because I wanted a romantic evening alone with you." Cameron said shyly.

"Did you?" asked House quietly.

"I didn't plan it that way, but when everything fell into place, yes, I was happy, and I told Chase … then he got angry … very angry. He asked how I knew that you had feelings for me and I said I knew it the moment we kissed … I felt something special and I was sure that you felt it too." Cameron said, looking at House hopefully.

"I did, Allison … things were never that same for me after that kiss."

Cameron's smile at House's remark turned to a frown, as she thought about what happened next. "That's when Chase kissed me."

"He kissed you … and you got these bruises?" House asked, trying to imagine how that could have happened.

"I told Chase that I didn't want a kiss, but he had me backed into the corner of the kitchen counter. He grabbed my wrists so I couldn't get away and then he kissed me … hard… but I didn't kiss back Greg … I just stood there waiting for him to stop."

House snapped the breadstick in half and rose from his chair.

"Greg … what are you doing … where are you going?" Cameron asked, jumping up from her chair to face House.

"There's a Wombat that needs a serious attitude adjustment from my cane and I'm going to deliver it … right now!" House headed to the door.

"House … House … Greg … please … please don't leave me …" cried Cameron.

House turned at the sound of his first name and stopped as he was reaching for the doorknob. He walked back to Cameron and nestled her in his arms.

"I have to go, don't you see … I have to protect you Allison … I love you …"

They both looked at each other in stunned silence … House, not believing what he said … Cameron, not believing what she heard.

"You love me?" Cameron asked, her eyes sparking once more.

"I love you more than you'll ever know … I can't believe that it took me this long to tell you." House smiled, shaking his head. "But you have to let me help you, you could have been hurt."

"I took care of Chase and I don't believe he'd ever hurt me; he left as soon as I told him to go. Please, leave it alone Greg …"

"All right, but you have to promise that you'll tell me if you have any problems with him …" House said, looking intently at Cameron.

"I promise … come sit down with me … let's enjoy our dinner …"

o0o0o

"Greg, I have your pie … the ice cream is a little soft, I hope that's okay." said Cameron, setting House's dessert in front of him.

"I can't believe you made this yourself … " House dug in eagerly, "Oh Allison, this is the best apple pie I've ever tasted … and I'm not just saying that because I love you … "

_I just said it again …. its not so hard … in fact it feels pretty damn good. Look at how happy I've made Cameron … finally, I've done something right._

House knew it was his turn to speak; to confess, to explain and to apologize.

"Allison, I have to tell you something." House began nervously.

"Yes Greg …" Cameron replied, unsure of where this conversation would go.

"I want to apologize for putting you through hell when you thought that I had brain cancer. The three of you, and I'm talking about you as my employee and as my fellow, had no right to interfere in my private business."

"I know Greg, but we were just trying to help."

"I understand that, I really do, but you were still wrong … and I was wrong too … I shouldn't have let it go on as long as I did. It was cruel of me to do that to you; who knows, maybe I was trying to get your attention too."

"But I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone, not even Wilson. I didn't apply for the drug trial just to get high and I know that's what you all think. I've had my problems with the Vicodin, I admit it, but I'm also missing a chunk of my thigh and I'm in constant pain. None of you know what it's like to never have a single waking moment when you're not in agony …none of you.

I studied this drug carefully. I thought that it might manage my pain better so that I could kick this Vicodin habit, once and for all. When we're back at work, I'll show you all my research."

"But the risks Greg …" said Cameron, trying to absorb everything House was saying.

"It was a risk I was willing to take to get some control over my life again."

"I knew that there had to be more to it …" Cameron said thoughtfully. "Aren't you going to tell the others?"

"I'll probably tell Wilson, he's been a good friend to me, but I won't be discussing it with Chase and Foreman. They can think what they like, I don't care. I need you to promise me that you won't tell them."

"I promise Greg, but it makes me sad that they don't understand you."

"I know … but that's something they're going to have to deal with on their own. But you were different; I know that you were angry and disappointed in me too, but yet you were still willing to forgive me and invite me to your home for dinner, why Allison?"

"It's very simple Greg … I love you … I always have and I always will…"

o0o0o

"You know it's ironic. When Wilson was giving me hell a couple of weeks ago about pushing away everyone that cared about me, he urged me to reach out to people and start with something simple like having pizza with a friend."

House put his arm around Cameron, as they snuggled on the sofa.

"I can't help but think that having pizza here with you tonight, has changed my life forever. Could Wilson have been right?"

Cameron laughed. "Well Wilson is a pretty smart guy, though not as smart as you of course … "

"Of course …" agreed House.

"But I know what you mean … I feel the same way ..." Cameron said, caressing House's cheek with her hand.

House was both exhilarated and exhausted from the emotion of the evening, but there was so much more that he needed to accomplish. He had to keep his promise to Millie, and to himself; he had to show Cameron just how much he loved her.

"You know …we've solved enough of the world's problems for tonight. I think we should have some fun …" said House with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'd love to have some fun with you Greg, what do you have in mind?"

"Well for starters, you could try on your other lipstick and see what's in the little jar… you'll be surprised, I think."

Cameron slipped away and returned to House, this time wearing a hot pink glossy lipstick. "What do you think …" Cameron asked puckering her lips for House to admire. "I finished thinking for this evening, I'm just going to feel …" House said, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Now what do you think is in the jar?" Cameron removed the lid and looked at the sparkling powder. "Is this eye shadow Greg?"

"Well you could put it on your eyes, but it's body glitter. The girls showed me how it works. May I?" Cameron nodded.

House slid the vee of Cameron's dress open to expose her delicate clavicle. He dipped his finger into the pot and dusted her skin with the glittery powder, slipping down to her breasts, leaving a shimmering trail in his wake. House stopped when he saw Cameron grinning at him.

"What … hey, you knew all along that this was body glitter … why did you let me prattle on?" House smirked.

"Because I was enjoying your explanation and if you think that I'm going to discourage you from touching my breasts, you're in for a big surprise …" Cameron said boldly, leaving House speechless … for a moment.

"Okay … well for that, Miss Smarty-pants, you're just going to have to dance with me."

"Greg, I'd love to, but we don't have any power remember … we don't have any music …"

"I beg to differ … open your pink egg." Cameron reached into her basket and opened the pink egg.

"Gummy Bunnies?" asked a puzzled Cameron.

"Gummy Bunnies, oh shit, I forgot, there's two pink eggs, try the other one."

House said, annoyed at his carelessness.

Cameron twisted the other egg open and found a bright pink iPod shuffle. "This is wonderful; I was just about to treat myself to one of these. Thank you."

"And it matches your new lipstick and there's more." House said, handing the ear buds to Cameron. "It's all charged and I've loaded some special songs on there for you."

"Wait until Millie sees this …" exclaimed Cameron.

"She already knows, she made me tell her …" laughed House. "but she questioned my motives … she thought that I was buying you gifts that I would enjoy …"

Cameron laughed. "Does that mean that I'm going to find a pair of thong panties in the third egg?"

"Don't think I didn't consider it." retorted House.

House had spent the morning in downtown Princeton, going from store to store in the driving rain. When he left Jordan's on Friday night he still needed two gifts, so Anne left a slit in the cellophane so that House could slide in the last eggs when he finished his shopping. When he got home he loaded a dozen of the most romantic songs that he could find for Cameron, hoping to try and re-kindle her feelings for him and piss off Chase at the same time.

"Come … come dance with me." House rose to his feet and held out his hand for Cameron.

"But how are we going to …" Cameron began as they walked to the centre of the living room.

"Simple, we'll each take a bud. " House tucked one earphone in Cameron' right ear and took the left bud for himself. He drew Cameron into his arms, holding her close to steady his balance and pressed the play button.

House's choice of song, _Don't Know Much_, could not have been more fortuitous.

_Look at this face, I know the years are showing,  
Look at this life, I still don't know where it's going,  
I don't know much, but I know I love you,  
That may be all I need to know._

Cameron's eyes welled up with tears. She leaned against his chest, connected to her love like Lady and the Tramp, joined by a set of ear buds instead of a strand of spaghetti.

_That song could have been written about us._ _House came here tonight with this gift for me, willing to lay all of his feelings on the line, even though he thought I was still with Chase._

_Look at these eyes, they've never seen what matters,  
Look at these dreams, so beaten and so battered,  
I don't know much, but I know I love you,  
And that may be all I need to know._

House could not believe how lucky he was to be holding Cameron in his arms and to know that she loved him as much as he loved her.

_That sounds like me; never seeing what mattered. How could I have wasted all that time … I can never get it back._

_So many questions, still left unanswered,  
So much I've never broken through,  
And when I feel you near me,  
Sometimes I see so clearly,  
The only truth I've ever known, is me and you._

Cameron thought about their talk and the secrets they shared. The truth had broken down the walls they'd built between them. She wept when she heard the last line of the verse.

_The only truth I've ever known, is me and you_. That was the story of her love for House.

_Look at this man, so blessed with inspiration,  
Look at this soul, still searching for salvation,  
I don't know much, but I know I love you,  
That may be, all I need to know_

House knew that he would never be afraid of love again. Cameron was his salvation, his soul. For the first time in his life, he was content.

_I don't know much, but I know I love you,  
That may be, all I need to know_

When the song finished House shut off the iPod and removed their ear phones.

Cameron's gazed into House's azure eyes.

There was no need for words.

House picked his cane.

Cameron blew out the candles.

And the two lovers walked hand in hand down the hall to the bedroom.

**tbc …**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 .

"I'll be right back Greg …" Cameron said softly after she finished lighting the candles in her bedroom. House heard the bathroom door shut as he stared out the window. Princeton was still at the mercy of the relentless winds that propelled sheets of rain down its deserted streets.

_What am I going to do … should I take off my clothes … hell, I'll probably scare Cameron half to death when she sees my leg … it's a good thing that it's so dark in here._

"Greg, I put some fresh towels and toiletries in the bathroom … help yourself to anything that you want … I'm afraid there's not much hot water left." Cameron said apologetically when she returned to the bedroom.

"That's okay … I'll just excuse myself for a minute …" House kissed Cameron and limped to the bathroom, not bothering to take his cane. Cameron noticed his shoes and socks tucked neatly under the bedroom chair and his belt draped casually over its back.

_I can't believe how nervous I am ... should I take everything off … no, that's not a good idea … what would Millie say… _

House walked back into the bedroom with Cameron's Easter basket swinging in one hand.

"Allison … we forgot this …" House's voice trailed off when he saw Cameron waiting for him wearing only her bra and panties and a shy smile. She looked like a goddess; the soft candlelight cast delicate shadows on her body but he could see every inch of her alabaster skin, the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts. House set the basket on Cameron's night table and turned so that they were standing scant inches apart.

Cameron lifted her glowing green eyes to meet his as she slid her hands up over his chest to rest on the top button of his shirt. Their gaze never faltered. Neither said a word. Cameron quickly unbuttoned House's shirt and pushed it off his broad shoulders. She could feel her heart race as she tried to memorize every detail of his bare body; his hardened nipples, his sinewy arms, his taut abdomen and the way that the soft salt and peppery hair on his chest narrowed into an enticing pathway that she would soon follow down to its tantalizing destination.

House trailed his fingers over Cameron's beautiful face, lightly caressing her cheeks, her parted lips and her delicate throat as he moved to her shoulders. He traced the thin straps of her lavender bra down to the cups and circled her breasts thoroughly before undoing the clasp. He held his breath in anticipation as he slid Cameron's bra down her arms and cast it aside to free her sweet breasts.

As House's pants dropped to the floor, Cameron turned her attention to his sapphire silk boxers. She had never expected to find House wearing such luxurious underwear.

"Wilson made me buy them … I was saving them just for you…" House murmured, as if he could read Cameron's mind.

"I love them … they're very sexy …" Cameron purred. Her hands roamed freely over the satiny fabric, teasing House as she brushed over his growing arousal to feel his muscular behind and his chiseled hips. "It seems a shame to take them off …"

o0o0o

"I'd like you to open your special egg now, would that be all right with you?" House asked. He was so close to coming that he had to slow things down, at least for a few minutes.

Cameron understood the biggest reason behind his request and said, "I'd love to …shall we sit …" House handed Cameron a purple egg.

She gave the egg a gently shake. "This one's heavier that the others…" she commented, giving it a twist. She found a bottle of Chanel No. 5 and a small parcel inside.

"Ah … now I know why Millie questioned your motives …"

"This was the one I liked best ..." confessed House.

"It's always been one of my favourite perfumes, thank you sweetheart …" Cameron said, kissing House, "now what's in this little present …"

"I wrapped it myself." House announced.

Cameron could tell. Her heart swelled when she saw his awkward wrapping, but it was the ribbon that touched her soul. It was meticulously knotted as if House was closing a stitch, the cut ends left longer, fashioned into a makeshift bow.

It was utterly charming.

Cameron carefully slid the bow off in one piece and slit the tape with her fingernail to avoid ripping the wrapping paper; it was destined for her memory box.

"Gee you're taking a long time, why don't you tear off the paper…" House asked impatiently.

"Because, I want to enjoy this … hold your panties on …"

"I'd rather you take them off …" House said pouting.

"Soon Greg …soon"

Cameron lifted a gold locket from its velvety backing. Her first initial was bordered with delicate engraving on its oval face.

"Turn it over, there's more…"

The back bore House's message of love … _With All My Love , Greg_

He watched Cameron intently. He knew that tears of happiness were close at hand.

"It's exquisite Greg … but this gift, I don't understand … were you going to give this to me in front of the others …" Cameron meant Chase, but she refused to say his name.

"I'd planned on giving the perfume to you, but when I saw this locket, I just had to buy it. It reminded me of you …" House said shyly, "I hoped I would get the chance to tell how much I loved you, before it was too late …"

Cameron tears flowed freely as House fastened the necklace around her neck.

"There, what do you think?"

As she looked at the golden locket in the mirror, she saw House standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his face full of love.

"It's beautiful Greg … I love it."

She would wear it forever to remember this night.

**tbc ...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Cameron's Appetizer

House reached up and searched for the bobby pins in Cameron's hair.  
He'd longed to do this ever since Cameron answered the door that afternoon.

_One pin … two pins … three pins.  
_Cameron tossed her head gently and her luscious curls came tumbling down around her shoulders.

House sat down on the side of the bed; Cameron stood between his legs.

House slid his hands up her back as he drew her close.

His lips brushed her breasts; kissing them gently, he moved from one to the other.

She whimpered at the sweet sensation of his touch, the sound of her cry called out to House; he escalated his assault on her nipples, nipping and sucking while he teased them into hardened buds with his tongue.

Cameron tossed her head back as she pressed against his mouth; she wanted … no she needed ... to feel him devour her breasts.

Her legs shook as he moved lower, showering her abdomen and belly with wet kisses; he stopped when his face hovered above her quivering mound.

House lowered his hands and splayed his fingers over her firm cheeks, kneading her flesh while he sought her clitoris through the lacey fabric of her panties.

He sucked and licked his way to his target while his hands coaxed her willing legs apart. Her musky scent was intoxicating; he quickly stripped off her wet panties and buried his face between her silky thighs.

Cameron had never known such ecstasy.

She teetered on the edge, waiting to explode as House hungrily tasted her from her throbbing nub to her waiting entrance.

One probe with his rigid tongue was all it took to push her to a blistering climax.

Cameron collapsed in House's waiting arms with such force that she pushed them both back onto the bed, as she writhed in sweet agony from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

House never took his eyes off her, watching the ever changing expressions on her face as she recovered, nestled in his arms.

Gradually her breathing returned to normal.

She opened her eyes to find House watching her with a blissful smile on his face.

**tbc … **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - House's Dessert

House stroked Cameron's hair as she traced lazy figure eights around his nipples.

"Happy …" House whispered.

"Deliriously …" replied Cameron, as she sat up fingering her necklace.

"You really like your locket, don't you?"

"I love it … I'll have to get a picture of you …"

"You're going to put my picture in there?"

"Of course, silly, that's what you're supposed to do…"

House smiled as he thought for a moment.

"Allison …"

"Yes Greg …"

"Does that mean that I'm your boyfriend …?"

"Yes, but most of all it means that you're the love of my life. I'll be very proud to introduce you as my boyfriend."

House returned to his thoughts.

"Allison …"

"Yes Greg …"

"I just got an idea. One day soon, will you go to Jordan's with me?" asked House.

"I'd love to. Is there a special reason why?"

"I want you to meet Anne. When I was choosing your bunny, she asked if I was buying it for my girlfriend and I told her that I hoped so. I want her know that we're together."

"That's sweet ... nothing would make me happier."

"Nothing?" smirked House.

"Well maybe taking off your pretty boxers might top it …" Cameron smiled coyly as she bent down to kiss House.

House laced his fingers through Cameron's hair as he parted his lips in anticipation. Their lips met in frenzy, shifting positions with each kiss.

Their passion increased with each touch, with each taste.

House moaned as Cameron draped her body over his, the feel of her taut nipples on his chest as she sunk into his body, drove him mad with desire.

She sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin on the side of neck; House shuddered at the stimulation, the discomfort was so delicious he could not bear for her to stop and turned his head offering himself to her in complete surrender.

Cameron stretched the elastic waist of his boxers to lower them over his throbbing erection.

She held her breath as she caught her first glimpse of his penis. Freed from the confines of the silky fabric, it sprung towards her. House raised his hips and she completed her task. The boxers settled on the floor; the last barrier between them had been removed.

She was totally mesmerized by his organ. The soft skin on his glistening tip, the pulsating veins running the length of his shaft, the size … everything about House was perfect. She had spent many pleasant moments at work fantasizing about what he would look like as she stole surreptitious glances at his denim-clad groin.

Her hands had a will of their own. They stroked and caressed him; touching, memorizing, exploring.

House held her hair in a makeshift ponytail so he could watch her every move.

The moment her lips wrapped around his tip, he fought to maintain control over his body. _Should I wait … what would she like …_ House watched for a clue …

He moaned as she slipped further and further, her warm, moist mouth a hint of things to come.

"Allison …sweetheart … I won't be able to last much longer … I love what you're doing … is that what you want … what you like …" House asked, wanting to fulfill her every desire.

Cameron looked at House, her eyes burning with desire. She slid up his body and rested one hand on his cheek as she shyly whispered in his ear.

House's smile broadened as he listened to Cameron describe how she wanted him to make love with her for their first time. Her bold sexuality, coupled with her shy demeanor was a huge turn-on for House. He knew that this would not be the last time they made love tonight.

_I wonder what he's thinking_ … The lust in his eyes gave Cameron her answer.

House rolled them both over, carefully tucking Cameron's pillow beneath her head, as he fanned out her curls to frame her exquisite face.

o0o0o

Of all the ways they could have made love, the simplest was the most difficult for House, but in his mind there was no other option. It was what Cameron wanted for their "first", for him to be above her, for them to be able to look into each others eyes when the moment came.

Cameron was trembling with excitement as House rested his lower arms on either side of her.

He kissed her gently and whispered, "Are you …" and smiled as she answered with a simple "Yes" and wrapped her arms underneath his, up over his back.

House positioned himself between her legs, wincing inwardly as his weight temporarily shifted to his bad leg. Cameron wrapped her legs around his waist.

Cameron held her breath as she felt him slid the tip of his erection between her wet folds into the warmth of her waiting entrance, pushing and withdrawing, each time deeper, each time faster until finally House filled her completely.

"I love you …" Those three words spoke volumes to her.

"I love you Greg."

House thrust into her gently as they began.

Cameron arched to meet him. They moved as one.

His thrusts were fast and hard.

Her wish was his command.

She grabbed his shoulders as the scorching heat radiated through her body.

His pressure built as her pulsating walls clamped around him.

Their bodies took charge. They were merely along for the ride.

They clung to each other as the waves of their orgasms washed over them.

They tumbled apart, then quickly returned to their embrace to rest in each others arms.

There had never experienced such perfect love.

They would stay together.

Forever.

**Fin**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading "Pizza With A Friend". It was a pleasure sharing this story with you.

Daisy


End file.
